Enfin
by Angel Evil 512
Summary: Clarke et Lexa se sont enfin retrouvées mais dans le passé


Salut tout le monde. J'ai tente d'écrire a la troisième personne et je ne suis clairement pas a l'aise. Je m'excuse pour les fautes qu'il pourrait rester, j'ai essayer d'en corriger le plus possible.

Bonne lecture.

*

Il n' y avait plus que ce flash, rien d'autre, il était le dernier et ne semblait pas vouloir disparaitre. D'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait se souvenir, les souvenirs impossibles avaient toujours été là. Au début, ce n'était que de simples rêves dont elle souvenait vaguement puis il y a eu Lui. Il a commencé à la hanter, jours et nuits.

Alycia ne savait plus quoi faire, cette blonde dont les yeux bleus vibraient de peur et de douleur continuer de la hanter, elle ignorait totalement si cette femme était réelle ou bien si ce n'était que le fruit de son esprit délirant. Elle n'avait aucun indice et les médicaments administrés quotidiennement par son médecin n'aidaient pas vraiment à différencier le vrai du faux.

Elle avait été enfermée dans cet établissement justement a cause de ces souvenirs impossibles, elle s'était juste confiée à la mauvaise personnes et en avait payé le prix mais qui pouvait la blâmer ? A l'époque, elle était perdue et apeurée, bien que ces sentiment soit toujours d'actualités.

Un nouveau soupir de frustration s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle tentait de sortir de cette brume imaginaire qui occupait son esprit. Ce qu'elle souhaitait le plus a ce moment précis était de sortir d'ici et de prendre l'air mais comment le pourrait-elle ? Elle n'avait aucun droit ici, la chose qu'elle pouvait était de rêver. Un coup retentit a sa porte, elle ne répondit pas observant encore le plafond immaculé, elle savait que c'était sans doute son médecin ou bien l'une des rares visites qu'elle recevait. Elle ne prêtait plus vraiment attention a ça.

Lorsque les coups s'intensifièrent, elle souffla de nouveau et décida de bouger afin de faire taire l'individu qui troublait son moment de solitude. L'esprit un peu éclairci, elle se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la porte et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec. Elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver la seule personne qui accepter de lui parler ici, Lindsey était une infirmière un peu hyperactive, elle était la seule personne a croire Alycia a son arriver ici. Et le fait que Lindsey soit apparut dans certains de ces rêves avait sans doute quelques chose à voir avec le fait qu'Alycia l'appréciait.

« - C'est ton jour de repos. Déclara celle aux yeux émeraudes.

\- Bonjour a toi aussi Alycia ! Je vais bien merci de demander. Et pour te répondre oui je suis ici en tant qu'amie»

La plus jeune des deux brunes regarda l'autre perplexe, être amie avec Lindsey n'était pas prévue. D'ailleurs elle était quasiment sûre que les règles de l'établissement ne le permettaient pas. Ne sachant pas comment lutter contre l'infirmière, elle haussa simplement les épaules et la laissa entrer avant de refermer la porte en la claquant.

« - Non plus sérieusement j'aimerais parler. J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi il te garde alors que tu n'as pas ta place ici. Expliqua l'infirmière

\- J'ai des rêves ou des visions d'un futur qui n'aura peut être jamais lieu. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça a commence par ce rêve ou j'étais avec cette jeune femme, elle était blonde et ses yeux étaient bleus..un bleu magnifique. Je passais ma main sur son visage, elle semblait heureuse mais en même temps tellement brisée... C'était tellement réaliste que je sentais mon coeur se briser a chaque fois que je le revivait.

\- Tu en parles au passé comme si ce n'était plus le cas. »

Si Alycia devait être honnête, elle dirait que rien n'avait disparu mais qu'elle s'était simplement habitué a ses sentiment. Elle s'en voulait de faire souffrir un femme qui n'existait peut-être même pas. Les paroles prononçées par son amie la firent sortir de ses pensées et lui donna ce petit espoir qu'elle attendait.

« - Tu n'es pas folle Lexa. Elle a besoin de toi.»

Lexa... C'est ainsi que la blonde appelait Alycia dans son rêve. Elle se redressa et attrapa les épaules de son amie sans en prendre conscience.

« - Comment connais-tu ce nom ? Dis moi s'il te plait !

\- Il y a une autre patiente qui vient de m'être confier. Elle a exactement le même "problème" que t-

\- Je veux la voir s'il te plait. Emmène moi la voir.»

L'infirmière sourit et regarda sa montre sous le regard perplexe d'Alycia. La plus jeune des deux ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire.. Elle avait demander sans réfléchir et maintenant elle regrettait un peu sa décision. Le silence lui semblait pesant et elle espérait vraiment avoir une réponse rapide.

De légers coups furent frapper a la porte, c'était tellement discret qu'Alycia les avait presque manquer mais elle les avait entendus, l'infirmière se leva et ouvrit la porte.

Alycia ne savait pas comment réagir a cette nouvelle visite, elle aimait bien sa solitude et recevoir deux personnes en même temps était inhabituelle pour elle. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Ni qui allait se présenter.

Elle s'attendait à tout.. Tout sauf ça..

Lorsque Lindsey ouvrit la porte celle ci révéla une jeune femme très familière. Des cheveux blonds lumineux plus cours que dans ce flash, des yeux bleus inchangés, elle semblait un peu plus petite ou peut être était-ce Alycia qui était légèrement plus grande. La blonde de son coté ne savait clairement pas quoi faire, elle restait planté la, observant la brune en face d'elle. Du coin de l'œil, elle vu Lindsey disparaitre derrière la porte afin de leurs laissait un peu de temps seules.

La première a bouger fut Alycia, elle fit un pas tremblant et s'arrêta hésitante. Elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire.

« - Clarke ? »

Le nom sorti comme un simple murmure mais il fut audible par la blonde qui se précipita dans les bras de la brune. Alycia n'avait pas l'habitude des étreintes et les fuyaient le plus possible mais étrangement tenir la blonde n'était pas dérangeant.

Elles s'eloignerent légèrement et Alycia leva la main repoussant une mèche du visage de la blonde.

« - Je m'appelle Eliza. »

Elles ne se connaissaient pas dans cette vie mais chacune pouvaient dire qu'elles s'étaient retrouvés.


End file.
